24 horas
by Homuakuma
Summary: Ese día desperto con una gema del alma y un reloj dorado atado con una cadena.


Era la decima cuarta vez que veía el reloj en su bolsillo ese día, un instrumento dorado atado a una cadena que relucía con una estrella al fondo anunciaba la hora temprana de aquel día, el signo de la Ley de los Ciclos adornando el fondo de las manecillas.

El destino.

Definido, intangible, irreparable. En la esquina de la calle moviendo el pie de la impaciencia, con un arete colgando de su oreja, una bufanda gruesa y una chamarra color gris se recargaba contra una pared un demonio que ya no era capaz de cambiar el pasado.

Un grupo de chicas pasaron por su lado, eran compañeras de clase, la veían y la saludaban animadas, se reían y murmuraban mientras ella solo parpadeo un par de veces, intentando recordar sus rostros y sus nombres, puesto que nunca les prestaba la suficiente atención a esas personas, a pesar de interactuar con ellas cientos de veces.

Su atención volvió al reloj dorado que se burlaba de su suerte, la cual la tenía sumamente molesta consigo misma.

Entorno los ojos visualizando a una figura que se acercaba, cabello desaliñado, mejillas rojas por correr a toda prisa, listones rojos, era una presencia perfecta, que parecía transparente, como si se desvaneciera.

-P-Per…d-don Homu-Homura-chan-Madoka lucia esa sonrisa divina, respiraba hondo buscando relajar su agitada respiración, siguió el camino de su mano acomodando un par de mechones de su cabello.

-No te preocupes-Sonrío, sin poder definir si fue un gesto agradable partiendo de lo tensa que Madoka lucía cada que lo hacía.

El inicio de la temporada ya se anunciaba, Madoka iba cubierta de pies a cabeza, chamarra rosa pálido, todo rosa, excepto sus botas. Sus antiguos familiares, las muñecas de Clara que antes eran una serie de niñas rebeldes que corrían alocados por todas partes el día de hoy lucían un rostro deprimente, arrastraban todo tipo de objetos que coleccionaban, caminando lento, con poca energía, cazaban y coleccionaban objetos preciados, los mejores que habían encontrado.

Al caminar se visualizaban los adornos navideños de la temporada y a pesar de que el mundo parecía moverse muy lento, a Homura le parecía extremadamente acelerado.

Sus antes firmes pasos de cascanueces se habían vuelto inquietos y caminaba a prisa, con Madoka intentando adaptarse a su ritmo, todavía respirando agitada por haber venido corriendo a verla.

Toco tan solo con la punta de sus dedos el reloj en su bolsillo se sintió helado a pesar del sitio en donde estaba.

-Papa está muy preocupado sobre la cena navideña, a pesar de que falta todavía mes y medio, no lo veo tan nervioso en todo el año hasta esta fecha, se emociona mucho más con los preparativos-Madoka sonreía como si el día fuera de lo más cotidiano a pesar de que respiraba agitado puesto que caminaban un poco a prisa.

-Deben tener una cena deliciosa cada año.

-Si, es muy lindo, a mamá le dan sus vacaciones en esta temporada-Su voz se elevaba al contarlo-Si no tienes nada que hacer deberías cenar con nosotros-Los pasos del demonio se detuvieron en seco-¿Homura-chan?

-…-Miro sus zapatos por un instante-Veré…si tengo tiempo este año- Sus cejas se tensaron ante la idea.

Tiempo.

Las manecillas se movían muy rápido.

-¿Homura-chan?-Fue extraño, Homura parecía hundida en otro planeta, pero cuando reacciono la sonrisa que le dirigió el demonio una vez que llamo de nuevo se volvió una mezcla extraña, entre traviesa y ansiosa, siempre que le dirigía uno de esos gestos se ponía un poco nerviosa, parecía otra persona-A-Ah…trata de acompañarnos y hacer espacio.

-Lo haré-Finalizo relajando la expresión, cayendo en cuenta por la mirada de Madoka que había hecho algo raro de nuevo y tomando su mano intento alejar el pensamiento.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?-Debió preguntar quizás eso antes, puesto que aunque habían quedado de verse cerca de la escuela, realmente no existía un plan acordado de por medio.

-¿Eh?-Las mejillas de Madoka se pusieron rojas. ¿Por qué la había invitado sin primero pensar en eso? Hundió el rostro en su bufanda-Perdón…N-No tenía nada planeado.

Homura noto sus nervios y se le quedo mirando por unos instantes, no molesta, solo procesando en silencio, soltó su mano, pensando que quizás parte de su inquietud provenía de estar interactuando con ella de esa manera.

Madoka sintió su mano sumamente fría a pesar del guante cuando la otra la hizo a un lado visiblemente acomplejada.

-¿Qué te gustaría?-Pregunto la chica adquiriendo su seriedad habitual. Madoka negó con la cabeza

-Yo te invite…-Homura asomo una sonrisa ladina, realmente no sabía porque lo hacía.

-Yo pregunte-Reafirmo Homura

-Tengo frio. Vamos a un lugar cálido-Homura sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacer ese desagradable gesto?

La voz de un señor de no más de 50 años la interrumpió en su caminata.

-¿Disculpe señorita, tiene la hora?-Homura hubiera querido no responder esa pregunta, Madoka la vio fruncir el ceño y saco el reloj de oro de su bolsillo nuevamente

-Son las 3:28

La manecilla de segundos corría sin detenerse

-Gracias señorita-La silueta del hombre se alejó, aunque Homura hubiera jurado que su cuerpo físico no llego hasta el otro lado de la calle antes de desaparecer

Ya eran casi las 4:00 cuando llegaron al café, bolsas de té verde, malteadas frias.

Era la segunda vez que Madoka sentía congelarse su cabeza por beber rápido.

-No sé porque pedí una malteada con el frio que hace-Decía con algo de resignación mirando su vaso.

-Quizás eres un poco fría-Homura le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té-¿Quieres otra cosa?

Madoka parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Por qué fue ese comentario?

-No es necesario explicarlo, no es tu causa en todo caso y estoy siendo injusta contigo. ¿No quieres enserio algo?

-No tengo nada en mente…-Sonaba un poco ofendida, aunque también preocupada. Homura asintió

-Solo bromeaba-El café que le trajeron después no tuvo un mejor sabor que el de la taza de té.

Era insípido.

Las hojas del parque, estaban secas

Los juegos mecánicos no funcionaban

La película fue terriblemente mala

Y la mente de Homura parecía estar por primera vez concentrada en un hecho que no tenía que ver con la persona que tenía a su lado.

Algunas casas ya no estaban

Era una población traslucida

Cuando Madoka se acercó a uno de esos puestos de manju se sorprendió no solo de que estuviera cerrado sino más bien de que simplemente ya no estaba.

-Vamonos, Madoka-Repetía constantemente. Cuando llegaron al último punto de reunión no faltaban más de 40 minutos para la media noche, casi toda la ciudad de Mitakihara para esa hora ya se encontraba vacía, no de personas solamente, sino vacía realmente, sin casas, ni la mayoría de los negocios, sin nada, nada más alla de la naturaleza que había permanecido previamente a que el contacto humano pusiera sus manos en ese lugar.

Ni siquiera sus familiares estaban.

Madoka hacia preguntas, muchas preguntas que sabía que Homura podía contestarle.

Ella hacia caso omiso a todas, las esquivaba mientras podía hacerlo.

-Homura-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Homura tomaba sus manos para hacerla subir en la góndola que quedaba, sonreía y ocultaba la mirada. No podía verla a los ojos.

Lo que Madoka no sabía era el compuesto que la habían orillado a su humillante derrota hace menos de dos días, el cuál no estaba en la memoría de la pelirrosa, o al menos no de aquella pelirosa.

Todavía recordaba como le habían mirado aquellos ojos dorados antes de atinar dos flechas en su torso, una mirada en un campo de batalla.

Decepción, quizás.

-Te daré un día libre para decidir qué hacemos con lo que causaste Homura-chan

Escuchaba murmullos, una corte de chicas mágicas.

El rostro de Madoka tenía lágrimas mientras su cuerpo caía, producto del cansancio y las heridas. Nunca soportaría verla llorar.

Estaba confusa.

Hace dos días llovía, sus amigas hacían un circulo alrededor suyo, Sayaka y Mami le atrapaban los brazos, Kyoko y Nagisa hacían guardia, Madoka le miraba.

No le gustaba como la miraba.

No podía mirarla ella misma de hecho.

Su mano se había posado en su rostro, sabía que lo había arruinado.

-24 horas Homura-chan y nos veremos de nuevo

Al día siguiente había despertado en la cama del hospital que tantas veces había visitado, con ese reloj dorado en su pijama de noche, cuando se asomó a ver su calendario era el 16 de marzo.

No había días marcados después de ese, no había 17.

Hoy a media noche…terminaría todo lo que había construido y había un mensaje en su celular de la Madoka de ese sitio invitándola a salir y encontrarse fuera de la escuela.

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que fueran las 12:00pm del 16 de marzo.

Había luces y el agua bajo la góndola flotaba y se evaporaba.

-Homura-chan-Su voz se quebraba, estaba asustada.

-Madoka…-Su voz sonaba patética también.

-…-Le acompaño un espeso silencio después de eso. Madoka entornando los ojos, mirando alrededor y luego directo a sus ojos.

\- Gracias Madoka…-Podía ver el fondo a través de su rostro-Sé que, cometí muchos errores…

-Homura-chan…-Madoka se vio una mano y su rostro expreso horror al verse desaparecer-HOMURA-CHAN

-Tranquila-Le dijo y por primera vez en todo el día le dirigió una sonrisa que a Madoka no le causo más escalofríos.

Un gesto nostálgico que le dio un vuelco en el corazón como si lo conociera de hace tiempo.

Siguió su mano que se colocó en su mejilla

-Homu…-Sintió calor en su boca antes de finalizar las palabras, un gesto suave, tímido, tenue que duro solo un par de segundos, el color subiendo a su rostro.

-Lo siento. Sé que, cometí muchas tonterías, pero no me arrepiento de ellas. –Sintió humedad cuando cayó una lagrima a su mano que ya atravesaba su mejilla. Apretando fuerte hasta lastimar su palma cuando color rosa ya no estaba allí.

Sintió sus ojos irritados

Miro al cielo por íntimos instantes.

-¡Has lo que tengas que hacer!-Sintió un fuerte calor subir desde sus piernas hasta su cuello-Eres una diosa, cumple tu deber. –Susurro con osadía fundiendo sus últimos instantes con los últimos de la Tierra.

El reloj se paró a las 12:00pm, dando vueltas en la dirección contraria por última vez.

Cuando despertó después de eso había una cortina que cubría el mundo exterior alrededor de su cama, un mueble grande y acolchonado.

Respiro hondo, mirando el techo a través del cual era posible ver el universo entero, acercando una mano a tocar su oreja, en donde permanecía el pendiente de diamante. Escucho un sonido en el picaporte de la puerta de aquel cuarto y se aceleró a levantarse a correr la cortina.

La puerta dejo entrar a un ser divino.

De niña había escuchado que cuando ves a Dios y sientes envidia de él, lo más probable es que merezcas el infierno.

Pero los ojos dorados que la miraron a través de ese cuarto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le dieron miedo.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, Homura-chan.

* * *

 _Tell me there's a logic out there._  
 _Leading me to better prepare_  
 _For the day that something really special might come._  
 _Tell me there's some hope for me._  
 _I don't wanna be lonely_  
 _For the rest of my days on the earth._

Ok, este fue parte de un reto que le debia de mucho tiempo a WrittingontheWalls basado en dos canciones, lo cuál fue particularmente dificil, Perfect Situation de Weezer y Street Spirit de Radiohead.

 **Luna del Desierto:** Agradezco mucho la atención que le ha dado a cada una de mis historias, la verdad es que si me gustaría algun día, pero siento que no es el momento y no me veo con el compromiso bien cumplido con lo irregular que soy para escribir. Gracias por el amable review, esperamos vernos de nuevo.

 **WrittingontheWalls** : Que te puedo decir, si usted es muy gentil hasta para criticar, personalmente no estoy segura aun de como arreglar ese problema con Madoka pero me es de gran beneficio tenerlo presente. Su mente es muy rica y maravillosa tambien.


End file.
